White Academy
by Nattan3
Summary: Four girls and four boys go to White Academy an elite school in the Unova region. But what happen when these eight teens meet. Especially if they are each other's ex. Oldrival, contest, poke, ikari
1. Prologue

Prologue

Year 7 (last year of primary school)

Leaf's pov

"Gary I can't believe you," I yelled. I thought he would treat me different from the other girls. I thought he cared for me. We've been best friends for 12 years.

"Come on Leaf stop crying," Gary said with a bored look and hands in his pockets.

"Gary we've been friends ever since I was born. I'm your girlfriend. We've only dated for a week and I know that's a recorded for you but you can't just go and kiss a girl while I'm getting drinks for our freaking date!"

"Leafy she kissed me. Stop being so over emotional."

"OVER EMOTIONAL! Oak I can't believe you just said that. What do you think I am just another girl to conquer and break their hearts. Well listen to me Oak, we are through! And you, I promise you that you will regret being such a playboy."

Gary laughed. He freaking laughed.

"Leafy, seriously, I will regret being a playboy. Hate to tell you Leafy but it is great all the chicks are drooling over me. Even you can't resist."

With that I left. I ran to the orphanage, slammed the door and cranked my music loud in hopes that nobody could hear me cry. I always knew Gary was a playboy he loved toying with girls and breaking there hearts but I thought he would treat me different. I was the only girl he was friends with never mind that he was my best friend for 12 years. At first I rejected him but he was so persistent and kind I had to fall for him. I can't believe him does he see every girl as a game. Does he think we are toys he can get rid of when he bored. Well mister Oak you are going to be sorry.

May's pov

Drew and I are the most off and on couple you could ever met. It is so fun to put a dent in his ego and he loves seeing me angry and flustered. We have fights every week.

"It's not my fault your an air head," he smirked.

"Well I rather be an airhead than dye my hair the colour of grass," I yelled. With that he got angry. One thing I know about Drew is his hair is his life.

"This is all natural and at least I look like my gender. Not only do you act like a boy you look like one too. It becomes pretty sad when a girl asks you out and I wish I could say it only happened once." Hey it's not my fault that I have a tomboyish personality and boy's have more comfortable clothes. What, does he think I'll wear skirts and dresses. Na ah, no way, not in this life time.

"Well I don't stroll around thinking I'm so great and I can do anything. Drew that hair flick is the most annoying thing I've ever seen, just cut your frigging hair.

"May your an idiot, you can't do anything right, you're dense, you eat like a pig, you look like a ape, you smell like one too, ever heard of a thing called a shower. You have no idea what beauty is and hanging out with you in public is scarier than a horror movie and more embarrassing than having our class look at my baby photos." he fumed.

"Oh if I'm such an embarrassment why are you dating me, mr hotshot" I yelled back.

"Good question how could I ever date such a tomboyish loser."

My eyes started to tear up at that last remark. I started to wonder why do we even date. We are nothing alike, he comes from a rich family and I come from a family who runs the local gym and has a deceased mother. We fight every time we see each other, what really is the point?

Drew noticed that I wasn't saying anything and my head was down.

"May, are you alright?" he asked. Yeah right now that I'm crying he is concerned, well screw that jackass.

"Do you know what, Drew? I admit it, your right. Why am I dating you? I mean we can't stand being together. We can't last five minutes with out arguing. We are through. Bye."

With that I walked off tears streaming down my cheeks.

Misty's pov

"Ash, why did you go on a date with Amanda!" I screeched.

"Mist she wanted to see a movie. Why are you so angry," he replied.

"Ash she wanted to go on a date romantically. You should tell her no," I seethed.

"But Mist that is really rude and I had no excuse to say no. Plus she is really nice and I doubt she wants to be her boyfriend."

"Your excuse is that you have a girlfriend already who is me and she flirts with you everyday. She talks about how much she wants to kiss you in English and doodles hearts with your name in her maths book."

"Mist I think you are being a bit harsh. Have you not gone to your anger management classes."

"My what?"

"Your anger management classes. Amanda told me about them," he replied with a confused face.

"Ash I do not have anger management classes and Amanda lied to you because she is jealous of me dating you."

"Mist it's okay. It is good that your getting help and getting rid of that mallet."

"Ash, do you honestly believe that stranger over me?" I asked. I could feel the tears forming. How could he believe that bitch over me. Why, does he not care about me?

Ash looked at me seriously then became bright and cheerful before saying, "Your right Mist. I should have never doubted my best friend."

My heart shattered right there. It broke into millions of pieces. Friend, does he really think that is all we are. I love him. Why can't he see that?

"Ash," I said in a quite whisper.

"Yes."

"I think we should break up." With that I left before getting a reply. This was the first time I have cried since I was five.

Dawn's pov

"Hey Paul," I smiled cheerfully.

"Hmm," he replied.

"Want to do something tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmm," he replied again.

"Please," I whined. I did my puppy dog eyes. I smiled secretly inside, this never fails.

"Troublesome," he grunted and shocked his head.

"Paul but I'm your girlfriend we have to do things together," I complained. This time he didn't even reply at all. He flat out ignored me,me!

I pouted. "But Paul, we never do anything together." This had been happening a lot recently. He rarely takes an interest to anything other than training. I was ecstatic when he asked me out but lately he just ignores me.

"Paul, do you not like me?" I whisper but loud enough so he can hear me. He doesn't reply and I know he can hear me.

"Fine!" I yelled, "be that way. We will break up it mean that means less trouble for you! I mean I just cause you trouble don't I." I turned and quickly strode away. I keep on telling myself that it is better this way. That what is the point of a boyfriend who won't pay attention to you. That he is a unsocial freak and I could do better but that didn't stop the tears. It didn't stop the pain in my chest or the voice in my head telling me to turn around.

Leaf's pov

There was a knock on my door. "Go away," I shouted.

"But Leaf this is important," a voice who I recognised as Tiffany, one of the volunteers, whined. I dried my eyes and opened my door knowing that she wouldn't leave me alone otherwise.

"Leaf are you okay?" She asked her eyes full of concern. "Well any way I know what will cheer you up. A family in the Unova region want to adopt you." I screamed and hugged her. She was right this was the best news of my life. Ever since my parents died in the car accident when I was six I have been waiting for a new family.

"There names are Mr Brugh Black and Mrs Lenora Black. Mrs Lenora is the principle of an elite school in Castelia City called White Academy with Mr Brugh as the deputy. They have decided to adopt you because of your brains. You are smart, kind, and strong willed. They would love to have you as a daughter and you are leaving in the morning."

I was so happy. I was a bit sad I had to leave this place but never seeing a Gary again seemed like a good deal to me.

May's pov

"May I know you are really sad and I am useless at making you happy but I've already put this off long enough," dad said with a worried look. "We are moving because I was just offered an amazing chance with a famous gym in Castelia and are business is failing here. I am so sorry but we are leaving tomorrow."

I looked up at him. He couldn't be serious. First Drew now this. On the other hand never seeing Drew again was a bonus and breaking up with Drew meant losing my only friend.

I nodded my head slowly and dad let out a big sigh. I bet he thought I was going to reject the idea and complain.

Misty's pov

I walked into my house to find boxes of stuff packed. I ran into my room to see Daisy ordering around a mover where to put my stuff. "Daisy, what is going on?" I yelled.

"Calm down little sis we are only moving."

"Why didn't you tell me this."

"I didn't?" she replied confused.

"No!"

"Oops, must have forgot."

"How could you forget to tell me we are moving!"

"Well Violet, Lily and I are the new supermodels of Castelia City in the Unova region and according to law we have to take you with us," she sighed like she wad depressed with no being able to ditch me.

"Jacob could you please take Misty to the car," she called out. Suddenly two strong arms lifted me up and no matter how much I struggled they wouldn't let go. Look like I'm going to Unova.

Dawn's pov

Part of the reason I was so upset about Paul not going out with me is because this was my last day in Sinnoh. Tomorrow night I left to Unova so my mum could do her cooking show. In the last few years she has become really famous. I was going to tell Paul today but I guess he doesn't care.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am Nattan3. Thanks to everyone who has read my story. This is my first fanfic so please review. ^.^**

Chapter 1

(Year 11)

No one's pov

Dawn, Leaf, Misty and May sat together in Dawn's room comparing themselves to when they were younger. "May I can't believe you looked like this in year 7," Leaf said. "You seriously look like a boy." Leaf held a photo next to May.

The photo showed what should be a brunet girl with a boyish haircut. She had big blue eyes, dirt all over her face, big baggy boyish clothes and a bandana. The girl in front of them was 15 years old. A brunet whose bangs were shoulder length and the rest of her hair was tied up in her bandana. She had the same big sapphire eyes but now her face was accented by make up. She wore a long red top that just came pass her hips and black biker pants. She was well the most developed out of four.

"I remember the old May. I feel sorry for you. Never having a woman in your life. You are so lucky that you have me," Dawn wailed while haggling May with fake tears.

"Dawn I wasn't that bad," May complained and rolled her eyes. Everyone sweat dropped. "Come on I wasn't that bad. Seriously you too Misty."

"Well I did think you were a boy called May until Dawn taught you "the power of cuteness"," Misty said sheepishly. May just sighed and put her head down in defeat.

Flashback

(Year 8)

"May that is a weird name for a boy," Dawn said bluntly.

"Dawn you can't just say that," Leaf hushed.

"Wait! You guys thought I was a boy," May shrieked. Everyone's jaw dropped and stood in complete shock.

Misty was the first one to speak, "you are a boy right?"

"No," May answered slowly.

End of Flashback

Misty sighed, "I remember that day. Dawn dragged you off for the next week teaching you about cuteness."

"Hey I lived with boys my entire life!" May argued.

"Now May has realised the true greatness of everything pretty," Dawn said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, but I still do act the same as I did back then I just have a new appreciation for beautiful things," May muttered.

"Ok next person is Leaf!" Dawn cheered while grabbing a photo and holding it up to Leaf.

The photo showed a young girl with a long sleeve blouse and a long skirt. She had big glasses that covered most of her face and a brace headgear. Leaf had long brown hair the reached her waist, emerald eyes. She got rid of the head gear and glasses. She wore a teal tank top and a red mini skirt. Leaf was the most beautiful out of the four.

"Leaf your a nerd," Dawn put bluntly.

"Leaf I know your smart but you look like those freaks on T.V.," May said aghast at the difference.

"Hey, at least now you have a perfect smile," Misty added.

"Thanks guys, I feel sooo loved," Leaf said and rolled her eyes.

"Leaf! Sarcasm again," Misty muttered.

"Now Misty!" Dawn cheered.

The photo showed a girl with orange hair that was shoulder length. She had blue eyes and braces. Her face was covered with acne and she was as skinny as a twig. Misty's hair was now up in a messy side ponytail. Her braces and acne were gone. She wore a tight yellow midriff top and jean shorts. She was still extremely skinny but had a lot of muscles.

"Still like a twig," May said and Dawn nodded ferociously.

"Whaa, Misty how are you that skinny. You eat the same food as us and I don't see one bit of fat," Leaf whined. Misty just sweat dropped at there reactions because she was not used to getting complicated about her looks especially compared to her sisters.

Leaf suddenly had an evil smirk and picked up a picture from the pile, "well now it's Dawn's turn."

Dawn paled and started to cry out things like, "no I'm to young and beautiful to die. Don't look! The horror, the horror!"

The photos showed a girl with midnight blue hair. It was sticking up to look like Albert Einstein's hair but blue and glittery. She had an eyepatch over one of her eyes and a really cheerful expression. Dawn's hair now sticks down and the eye patch covering her blue eyes were gone. She wore a black singlet that was really low cut but she wore a white singlet underneath so it covered everything. She wore a short pink mini skirt and long knee socks with high heels.

"Ahh I remember when I was in grade seven everyone called me DeeDee for Diamond Dust because my hair was so glittery. And I had really bad pink eye which lasted all year," Dawn moaned.

Everyone just burst into laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Dawn screamed.

"Sorry…Dee Dee," May said then burst out laughing.

"It's just you are the perfect fashista," Misty said tiring to be serious.

"And you have the worst hair and an eye patch," Leaf finished off.

Dawn just flopped back down and puffed out her cheeks.

"Aww calm down Dawn. We all used to look like rejects," Misty reassured. Dawn looked up a bit but still was sulking.

"Look at the plus side we are getting four guy new students," Leaf said with a devious smirk. Dawn looked up and returned her smirk

"Really four?" May asked suprised.

"Why do you only care about boys," Misty huffed.

"Cause their cute," they all said in a dumb founded voice.

Brpppp

Dawn looked at her phone and sighed. "What's wrong Dawn?" asked Misty.

"It's Berry again. Gosh, doesn't he know what I'm not going out with you means. Seriously he has been bugging me all week."

"Why did you break up with Barry? He's nice, positive, good looking and is obviously in love with you. Why don't you like him? You do this to every boyfriend you have. You stay with them for a week then break up," Leaf questioned.

"Wow, Leaf if I didn't know better I'd say you like Kenny," May teased.

"May!" Leaf shrieked.

"I agree with Leaf though. Dawn you are turning into a player." When Misty said this Leaf immediately scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Dawn you are not turning into a player. They are despicable people and don't care about anyone but there egotistical self," Leaf threatened. The other all sweat dropped.

They knew Leaf had some bad experiences with a player but did not know the details. It was one of the unspoken rules they made up, never mention your exes. This rule was made up when they first met and it got really awkward talking about the people they've dated.

"I like Kenny a lot but more as a friend. He just too clingy. He won't give me a break and is always talking to me. It like he will die if I don't hold him. It's kind of pathetic. The guy is supposed to be strong, reliable, mysterious and sexy. There just was no spark. Every guy is just not the one. What is the point of dating a guy you don't feel that spark," Dawn complained. The other stared at her in shock. Misty was the first to speak.

"Wow Dawn that was the first thing I've heard you say that sounded so philosophical."

May talked Dawn into a hug, "that was so beautiful."

"Dawn that is so sweet!" Leaf said and snuggled into one of Dawn's pink fluffy pillows.

"I hope these new boys are cute," Dawn huffed.

"Well we will find out tomorrow," Leaf concluded.

White Academy, a school in the Unova region which is the most advanced in the world. The only way to get in is for an invitation from the school. Leaf Green is the adopted daughter of principle Lenora and vice principle Brugh. She got into the school for her brains, May Maple got in for track and field, Misty for swimming and Dawn for fashion designing.

Four boys were traveling to this school, their names were Gary Oak, Ash Ketchem, Paul Shinji and Andrew Hayden. Gary got in for his brains, Ash for his musical ability, Paul for martial arts and Drew, aka. Andrew for acting. Right now they were in a 24 hour plane ride and all siting next to each other.

"Ashy-boy what a surprise to see you here. I can't believe that you got into a school for elites," Gary teased.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean," Ash complained.

"It means he calling you a non talented idiot," Drew said and flicked his hair smugly.

"What?!" Ash yelled. Paul was just sitting there cursing their existence for disturbing his nap.

"I hope there are some cute girls there I need some new… material," Gary said slyly.

"Ok… so Gary is a creepy pervert whose dated half of Kanto," Drew said boldly and rolled his eyes.

"But Drewbee, girls are babes and a good source of entertainment," Gary whined.

"Ok first, don't call me that. Second fan girls can be so annoying," Drew whined.

"Hey, Paul, why did you get in?" asked Ash.

"Hmm."

"I am a mussikin, musikin, music-ian…um musician! Yeah that's it. I'm a musician," Ash cheered. "My music teacher says that I'm a miracle case cause "I'm the most idiotic moron who somehow can compose songs out of nothing but still cannot understand that 12 x 12=144." She is so nice, isn't she?" Ash concluded with a big dopy smile, not realising he just called himself a idiot. Paul just looked at Ash with a incredulous look.

'How can someone ramble on so much, wait did he just call himself a idiot,' Paul thought.

"Where are you from? I'm originally from Pallet Town in Kanto but when I was 9 I left to Cerulean City. Gary was my best friend along with a girl named Leaf. I remember Gary had a massive crush on her. I hope I can meet Misty again. I heard she moved to Unova. Oh yeah, you don't know Misty. Well she is my best friend. She is very violent and smart and pretty and sporty and strong and caring and um… she loves water. Paul why don't you talk? Oh food!" Ash screamed as the air hostess walked pass and put a plate of food in front of him.

Paul just looked at him with disgust as he devoured the food in a matter of seconds. But then he remembered that when he eats he doesn't talk and when he doesn't talk he doesn't want to punch Ash's face…much.

Buzz

"We will be arriving in Castelia City in a few minutes. Make sure your tray tables are up and your seatbelt is securely fastened for landing," the speaker announced.


End file.
